


Some Like It Hot

by laceduphaz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Dom!, Eating out, Everything!!!!, F/F, F/M, Fingering under table, Fluff, I take requests, Jealousy, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Sub!, Underage? Maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceduphaz/pseuds/laceduphaz
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots with your favourite characters :)Some of these are AUs, in which the members of the Avengers lead normal lives (most likely with their powers), and some aren't.





	1. No Touching (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki are best friends, but he wants more. He likes pulling pranks and a certain prank ends up getting him exactly what he wants.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” You screamed, running quickly after your best friend. Your hair was still dripping wet from the shower only seconds before- your body clad in nothing but a fuzzy white towel (Which you kept in place using your hand), and your hair in a top knot, with some odd strands having fallen out.

Loki laughed as he stood against the balcony railing, waving your clothes next to him; threatening to drop them onto the streets below. You approached him with caution, with your one spare hand reaching out in front of yourself, as if a slightly rash decision or movement on your part would immediately prompt him to let go of your precious bundle of clothes. 

“Listen, Loki, if you let go of my clothes right now and pass them to me, I promise..” You paused, thinking of something that may persuade him "I will bake you some biscuits right after my shower,”

“You think that’s going to convince me?” He chuckled “Your biscuits suck, (Y/N)”

“Hey!” You pouted in response, crossing your arms dejectedly “That’s not very nice”

Loki’s face fell as he saw your expression, which he took to be genuine hurt. 

“Hey, hey, no,” He reached both his arms out to you, approaching you for a hug “I didn’t mean it, I promise. Your biscuits are wonderful, darling”

Once he was close enough, you smirked and before he could begin to react, you grabbed your clothes from his hand and attempted to run away. Your attempt was unsuccessful, however, as he wrapped his arms around your waist to stop you.

“Let go of me, you prick!” You screamed jokingly. But your strength was no match to his and his clumsiness, paired with yours, took you both tumbling on to the floor, giggling, as he landed on top of you, with his two hands on either side of your face to stop himself from crashing straight on you. 

As both your laughter subsided, his eyebrows began to furrow. 

“You alright?” You asked genuinely 

No reply 

“Loki, are you okay?”

There was a long silence before he let his face fall slowly closer to yours and his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Loki” You breath raggedly “What are you doing”

He didn’t bother answering your question, but instead, just swiftly captured your lips in a soft kiss. Your eyes fell shut subconsciously. His lips molded perfectly with yours and although it was an overly simple gesture, the way he sighed into your mouth in an almost relieving manner made your heart flutter and your shoulders to go slack. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before he carefully lifted his head back up. In response, you lifted your head up as well, chasing back the warmth his lips offered you. When you opened back your eyes, he was looking down on you, almost in a questioning manner to figure out your thoughts on the event that had just occurred. You both stayed like that for a long while, faces so close to each other that your breath meddled into his and your noses just barely touched one another. 

“Have dinner with me” He whispered. As he awaited your answer, it almost felt as if his eyes could burn holes into your skull with the intense way he was staring you down in anticipation. 

“Okay,” You answered

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” You smiled “Okay”

His face quickly broke into a smile and he laughed joyfully, wrapping both of his hands lovingly around your jaw and peppering kisses around your face as you giggled. His last kiss landed on your lips and he smiled. You both stayed like that for minutes on end, just sweetly moving your lips together while his thumb softly caressed your jaw and neck. You shuddered, however, when his left knee moved up to slot perfectly between your legs, and you bucked up subconsciously for friction. He pulled away from you and smirked, suddenly remembering that you were wearing nothing but a towel. 

He kissed you again, harshly this time. His tongue slipped into your mouth and you moaned at the feeling of it. His tongue began rubbing yours softly and he hummed as you began scratching at his back and grinding up on him. He took your lower lip between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it briefly only to let go of it and go back to kissing you yet again. His hands moved from your cheek to pinning your wrists onto the floor behind your head. His strong grip was sure to leave bruises the next day. He hums again as you moan when he takes one of his hands to softly grab your left boob and used his thumb to gently caress your nipple. 

He disconnected his lips sharply and moved them to the sweet spot where your neck joined your jaw. You let out a broken moan and desperately tried to free your hands from his grip so that you could scratch down along his toned back again, or anything else to release some of the sexual frustration he was creating within you. But he refused to let go. 

“Baby, baby,” He whispered while he peppered wet kisses down the column of your throat, making you shudder. He let his hands go- finally- to hold your waist instead but quickly placed them back when you attempted to take them off the floor again. “No touching. Trust me baby. I’m going to make you feel. So. Good” With every word, his mouth got closer and closer down your body. 

When he finally reached his face just above your pussy, he breathed hotly and kissed the material that covered it once. When his hands moved to your thighs to pull up the towel, you had to tell yourself to keep your arms above your head and away from his hair. He slowly pulled the towel up and rubbed your inner thighs. Your hips bucked up again and he laughed. He began kissing your upper thighs and lower belly softly. 

“So desperate for me,” He breathed, with his face just over your pussy, “So wet. You smell so delicious, darling”

“Loki,” You moaned “Loki, please, please, please”

“Patience” 

After what felt like years, he finally licked a stripe across your cunt, to which your back arched to and your head fell back as you moaned in relief. He keeps his mouth on your clit and continues to play with it with his wet tongue, occasionally sucking it. You grind up into his mouth, asking him to go faster and harder and he complies, fucking you hard with his tongue. 

“You taste so fucking good” He moans

Then, he looks up at you as he enters a finger into your hole, smiling mischievously when he sees you biting your lip and moaning softly. 

“How do you want it, baby?” He asks

“Fast and hard” You moan raggedly “Please-e"

He fucks you hard and fast with his finger and continues to lick around your clit as he adds more fingers, filling out your request. Your thighs begin to tremble around his face and you arch your back again. 

“Loki, I’m coming, I’m coming”

To which he takes his mouth off your cunt and takes his fingers out and smirks, licking and sucking the three fingers he just had curled deep inside you. He crawled back up to your face and kiss your cheek once before kissing your ear and whispering. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7:00 tonight, darling”

You didn’t even have the energy to reply, so you just nod and watch him go out your front door, waving you goodbye.


	2. Aphrodisiac (Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tony are on a double date with Charles and Erik (X-Men) when he fingers you under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS! Please imagine Charles and Erik as they would look like in the 60s (First Class). It just fits with the story more. Not that I dislike OldMen!Cherik but you'll see that young them just fits better. Sorry about the time confusion.

“Did you book a table for four at Dorsia?”

“Check”

“Did you remember to clarify with Charles and Erik what time we were meeting?”

“Check”

“Did you turn the stove off?”

“Check”

“Have you got the house keys?”

“Check”

“Okay then, I guess we’re set to go” You smile, closing your car door. 

“Fucking finally. I’m so hungry I might as well be a vulture. I’ll eat anything” Tony grumbles 

“You’re so dramatic, Tony.” You laugh. He chuckles in response. 

-

“I’m so sorry we’re late” Tony says, taking a seat in front of Charles “Wifey here won’t ever let me leave the house unless she double checks everything. Always scared that I’ll burn the house down or something”

“Hey!” You say, offended, smacking his arm. Tony laughs. 

“Don’t worry about it, I fully understand. Erik is the same” Charles says. Erik gives Charles an offended look that mirrors your own. 

“So! Shall we order?” Tony asks, putting his hand up to get the attention of the waiter. 

When the waiter comes over, everyone starts spitting out their orders.

“I’ll have the duck, please” Charles says

“I’ll have the seared scallops” You smile, closing your menu

“The oysters for me, please” Erik decided

“Did you know that oysters are an aphrodisiac?” Charles proclaims, placing a hand on the table and the other on Erik’s thigh to which Erik smirks in response.

“Really?” Tony raises his eyebrows, glancing and winking at you. You roll your eyes. “Well, then, I’ll have the oysters too. And (Y/N) will have the same”

Your head whips to him quickly, you frown deeply. 

“No, I won’t.” You protest “I want the seared scallops”

“Alright then,” Tony intones, after an uncomfortably long pause, with a tight lipped smile “She’ll have the seared scallops and I’ll have the oysters.”

Tony then grabs your upper thigh with a strong hand, making you gasp quietly. 

“Will that be all?” The waiter asks, smiling 

“Yes, thank you,” Tony replies, before changing his mind “Oh! And the 2003 Château Pavie, please”

“I think not!” Charles interjects “We will have the 1961 Château Latour instead”

“Yes, you’re right, actually,” Tony admits, although his reluctance shines through. 

As the waiter thanks them, Tony’s grip on you gets tighter. You can tell he’s beginning to get a little frustrated. He hates when he is proven wrong and hates even more to admit it. In an attempt to get him to calm down, you place your hand on his and he visibly relaxes, even smiling a little bit. You intertwine your fingers as if to say “it’s okay, baby. calm down”. He seems to get it and smiles at Charles and Erik. 

“So, what have you guys been up to recently?” Tony asks.

“Oh, nothing much. At least, not for me, anyway” Erik replies, chuckling “Charles over here is working his ass off, as always. Even though it’s summer break. I try to get him to relax sometimes but he’s so wound up about everything” 

“That is true” Charles agrees, laughing. 

You can’t hear the rest of the conversation as well because you can’t concentrate. Your thoughts are all muddled up and you’re trying very hard to stop from squirming. This is all due to the fact that Tony had slowly reached up your thigh and up your skirt discretely, not even making any difference in his facial expressions. He just continues to chat idly with his friends, with a smile plastered on his face while his fingers rubbed and squeezed your upper thigh. 

It shouldn’t really be a big deal. Tony did this a lot during social gatherings with innocent enough intentions, most of the time- to calm his nerves down and to make you feel protected. But today was different. Maybe not for him but for you. You see, you loved it when Tony got worked up about little things or when he becomes dominant and tells you what to do. He’s been able to carry out two of those things flawlessly in the span of the mere 10 minutes you have been at the restaurant. And those two things, coupled with the fact that Tony had just spent 15 minutes snogging you in the car before you went in (which was actually, probably, the primary reason as to why you were so late), got you hot and bothered and wanting more. 

Erik and Charles had started a little chat of their own concerning new students at the school, so you took it as the perfect opportunity to get what you wanted. You grind down hard on Tony’s arm and he chuckles, although still keeping up his cool facade. He leans towards you to whisper something in your ear. 

“What are you trying to do, baby?” He whispers, his hot breath against your neck makes you shudder 

“I’m horny,” You reply “I want you to fuck me with your fingers”

“Not right now, okay? Maybe when we get home if you’re being a good girl during dinner”

You whine in response, forgetting to be quiet. The noise makes both Charles and Erik look at you, both cocking an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

“Sorry,” Tony lies easily “She’s very hungry,”

“Ah, yes” Charles smiles, surprisingly not seeming at all suspicious, considering the fact that your cheeks were becoming red as well “Me too, (Y/N). This place always takes forever to cook up their meals but it’s always worth it.”

“Is it really that good? (Y/N) and I have never been here before” Tony inquires, seeming genuinely interested, although he is currently rubbing his hand against your lace panties. Maybe to get you to shut up, although, it would probably have the opposite effect. 

As Charles is going on a lengthy rant about how good their duck was, Tony starts looping his finger in the waist band of your panties to pull them down. You assist him a little bit, pulling them down until they are just a pool at your feet. If Charles or Erik dropped something then and looked underneath the table, they would probably be able to put two and two together considering your underwear on the floor and Tony’s big hands up your skirt. But that was part of the fun. 

Now that your pants are off, Tony still continues to tease you as he kneads your thighs again. By this time, you’re begging for some more contact and you take his hand and place it on top of your pussy. Of course, he continues to tease and doesn’t go straight to it as he starts massaging your outer labia. He takes his time, moving his finger up and down softly just to give you a little bit of friction to work with. He moves his single index finger now to your inner labia and by this time, you’re slick wet and practically begging for it as you grind up into his fingers, although it does nothing as he continues to take it excruciatingly slowly. 

You have no idea how long it’s been since he’s just been rubbing your cunt but you can figure that it’s been quite a while because he hasn’t put a single finger in by the time the food arrives. Even after everyone has been eating and chatting for at least 2 minutes, he hasn’t inserted one of his digits and has continued to also ignore your clit. 

Erik looks up from his dinner to look at you when you let out a breathy groan. By now, your cheeks are flushed and your lips are red and wet from the constant biting. Your pupils are probably also blown out wide. Charles is completely oblivious to it but Erik raises an eyebrow, almost in a questioning way. You bite your lip and nod to confirm his suspicions. You and Erik are pretty close and you’ve always been very open with him about your sexual life, and he with you. He chuckles to himself and says “I thought of a funny joke” when Charles raises a questioning eyebrow at him. 

Finally, however, Tony slips his first finger in and begins to massage your clit with his thumb. It glides right in and you sigh quietly in relief as some of the tension has been relieved. You take his middle and ring finger into your hand and direct it towards your hole and he complies, placing them both in at once. It feels too much. With his thumb looping circles around your clit and his three other fingers fucking you in and out of your hole at a rapid pace, hitting your g spot almost every time. It feels tight, and warm; you feel euphoric and you can’t help yourself but moan a quiet “fuck, baby”, which makes Tony finger you even harder. You place your hand on his again and guide it in and out, trying desperately for him to somehow go faster. Thankfully, nether Erik nor Charles hear you as Charles says-

“Is that Moira MacTaggert?” Charles perks up, looking at a woman who just entered the restaurant. Erik’s neck nearly snaps from how fast he turns his head towards the doorway. When he looks back down at the table, you can easily sense his jealousy, and for some reason, even that spurs you on as you let out another under-your-breath moan. “I think I’ll go say hi”

“I’ll come with you” Erik says quickly, to which Charles replies by chuckling and placing a lingering kiss to Erik’s lips. 

Thank God for MacTaggert because now your thighs are beginning to quaver and a feeling starts to build up in your stomach. 

“Tony, tony, stop now, baby. Stop.” You whisper. He continues. “Baby, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming”

Tony moves his mouth to your earlobe and kisses your jaw, “Come, baby, it’s okay”

That’s all it takes for you to spurt into his hand and let out a louder-than-before moan. No one hears you, of course, as the intertwined sound of people chattering is too loud. Your thighs are on fire now and you pull your panties back up, before squeezing Tony’s thigh as a way to say “thank you”. He takes the fingers that were just inside you into his mouth and he licks up all your cum, although there isn’t a lot. Thankfully, none got on the dining chair. 

“How are the oysters?” Charles smiles as he sits down again. 

“Absolutely delectable” Tony answers, with a smirk.


	3. On The Road (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're annoyed by the sound of rain. Steve tries to make you forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW- yes! I do take requests. But they may take longer than my normal works because I need to be in the right mind set- meaning that I'll have to fully get into the idea first. I may tweak a few minor things- so look out for that too. But other than that, I'm more than happy to write what you guys would like me to. 
> 
> Also! I added some more X-Men characters because I felt like Logan was not enough and I love X-Men so I would definitely be happy doing a lot of those. Enjoy this chapter! It's quite a bit shorter than usual and isn't full on smut- but more teasing at it. XX

If the incessant noise coming from outside didn’t stop in the next five minutes, you swore you were going to break something. 

It had been raining for as long as you can remember. Every morning you woke up, you felt miserable. The birds that used to chirp you out of your siestas in the utmost comfortable way possible had been drowned by the unabating thousands of gallons of water that fell from the clouds as if they had an endless flowing supply line of it. And every night, as you tried to fall asleep, the ceaseless noise would often prevent you from doing so. Sure, even you can admit it was calming at first- a sort of constant white noise to help you dose off into a deep slumber; like an overhead fan or T.V. static. But after days on end with the same background noise stuck in the back of your head, it had started to turn into an encumbrance against your daily routine, specifically those including relaxation or focus. You swore that with every single drop of water that splattered against the cold gravel on the streets below, your forbearance grew slightly slimmer until you could hardly take it anymore. 

“Steve,” you attempt to grumble, although it ends up coming off as an annoying, high pitched whine. “Make it stop, please?”

Steve looks up from his book, taking his glasses off so that he can peer at the rainfall outside your apartment window. He chuckles lowly to himself before marking his page and placing it softly on the coffee table in front of him. With a teasing smile, he cocks his head and looks at you.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it, darling? I’m no Norse god. I can’t control the weather,” 

“Guess I’ll have to call Thor, then,” You shrug, picking the phone up as if you were really planning on carrying your previous idea out. 

“No, no, don’t do that” He huffs back. Steve has always been very vocal about his jealousy surrounding your close relationship with Thor. “Just try to ignore it, alright? With any luck, it’ll be over before dinner”

At that you groan in frustration. He had said it so blithely that you are almost certain he’s jinxed the two of you. Your thoughts are almost immediately backed up when it begins raining even harder than before, although you didn’t even think that was possible. 

“You see what you’ve done, Steve? You’ve jinxed it!”

“Jinxed? What does that mean?”

“What, they didn’t say ‘jinxed’ in the 40s?” You ask, surprised, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Well, I don’t know.” he remarks, looking up as if recalling a distant memory “Possibly they did. I wouldn’t know, really. I wasn’t exactly the epitome of a social butterfly back then”

“Well, then” you respond, putting your face closer towards his slowly; so close that your noses are touching. He smiles “You’re catching up very quick”

“Am I?” 

You bite your lip and smile, nodding, “Mhm.” 

He gently grabs your jaw with his big hands and guides you the rest of the way, and although he does this at snails pace; your close proximity assures that it doesn’t take long before you are both lip-locked with each other. 

“Okay, okay” he breaths quickly as he pulls away fast. Immediately your lips are missing his. “I’ve got to read this, alright?”

“What is it that you’re reading?” you inquire- with genuine curiosity. 

“On the Road by Jack Kerouac. Tony says that it’s one of the best books of the 20th century”

“Ah” you raise your eyebrows “He isn’t wrong”

“Come here,” Steve remarks, after a comfortable moment of silence “Read for me,”

“Getting someone else to do all your dirty work, cap?” you tease, raising an eyebrow at him 

“Something like that” he chuckles

You laugh along with him and plant yourself on top of his lap, grabbing the book softly from his hands and shifting to make yourself comfortable. Steve grabs your hips hard in response.

“What?” you groan “I can’t get comfortable”

“Yeah, well, right now I’M a little TOO comfortable” he mutters in response to which your raise your eyebrows and smirk. 

“Alright, alright, whatever you say” you sigh, leaning your head against his shoulder and placing the book in front of your head “Now, will you please let me start?”

He laughs “Yes, of course. Go ahead, baby. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you” you say with faux assertiveness, before starting; “I went to sleep and woke up to the dry, hot atmosphere of July Sunday morning in Iowa”

He kisses your neck once slowly- at the juncture where it connects to your jaw. You stop, leaning your head back to give him more access. 

“Keep going” he says; his voice slightly muffled due to the way his lips were right against your neck. The slight caress gave you tingles down your spine. 

“And Dean was still driving and driving and had not slackened his speed” you bite your lip when he grabs both your upper thighs with his large hands, rubbing them up and down roughly whilst he continued to kiss your neck.

“Don’t stop” he teases

“He took the curvy corndales of Iowa at a minimum of eighty and the straightaway 110 as u-usual” your breath hitched at the last word as he simultaneously got closer up your thighs and grinded up softly. This time he started sucking on your lower neck, where your neck met your shoulders- close to your collarbone. The three feelings together gave you a sensation that was becoming exceedingly more difficult to ignore.

“U-unless” you moan “Unless both-ways traffic forced him to fall in line at a crawling and miserable si-“ he grabs your jaw and swerves it so your neck snaps back in both an uncomfortable and ecstatic way, crushing his lips onto yours to which you respond by using your hand to push his head impossibly closer to yours while you play with the hairs at the nape of his neck; making him shudder.

“Is this making you forget?” he breaths into your mouth. He bites your lip before you answer then waits.

“Yeah” you gasp

“Good” he smirks, softly pushing you off his lap and grabbing his book, moving himself to the rocking chair in front of you.

“What?” you huff

“You said it made you forget the sound”

“Well… yeah, WHILE you were doing it. I’m well aware of it now,”

He shrugs “I’m too tired to continue. I’m sorry, baby” he doesn’t even look up from his book.

“I fucking hate you” you reply. He laughs.


End file.
